warriorsnextgenfandomcom-20200213-history
KoM Dragons
A list of characters from EliteNinjaWarrior, to be used in the Kingdoms of Melanis RP (upcoming Wings of Fire group) ---- Antimony Description: Antimony is a male Icewing, and is the youngest dragon to ever be a part of Erudite's Board of Scholars, joining at just 6 years old. Powers: Stuff go here Background: He is considered a prodigy by both his parents and many of the adults who've encountered him, as he has a reputation for an impeccable memory, a knack for problem-solving and a sharp wit even since he was hatched. ---- Jasper Description: Jasper is a female Skywing/Rainwing hybrid, and is the Royal Advisor to Prince Hugo of the Radiance Kingdom. Powers: Stuff go here Background: Stuff go here Kai Description: Kai is a male Skywing/Rainwing hybrid, and is the younger brother of Jasper. He is both lighter and smaller than most male Skywings of his age by a considerable amount, resembling a runt. He is a fiery orange color, with a lighter underbelly, a row of blood orange spikes going down his back, and velveteen red skin between the bones of his wide, but thin and fragile wings. A row of ruby-red scales trails from his jawline down both sides of his neck, flank and tail in a neat line. "Goggles" of near-black scales surround his eyes. His horns and claws are coal black, his eyes are a piercing gold, and he possesses a long, thin, and semi-prehensile tail that he can use almost like a whip with the way he moves it. He grooms himself unusually well, and that plus his slender form makes him appear somewhat cute in an effeminate, juvenile way to those inexperienced with his rotten behaviors. Powers: Great agility in flight, ability to breathe fire, semi-prehensile tail, partial/weak camouflage ability. Background: He was hatched early (likely due to an incident where his egg was rolled over a sharp rock, cracking it and making him hatch before he was completely developed as a dragonet), and as a result is physically weaker and has a poorer immune system than his other Skywing peers. Because of this unfortunate incident, he has been babied by his parents ever since he was hatched, never being properly disciplined for his bad acts or poor manners, leaving his older sister Jasper to be the one to attempt to straighten him out. When Jasper left for when he was , Kai grew more malicious in her absence. As his parents got weaker and had to work more in order to afford babying and taking care of him in his general poor condition, he became a delinquent and played numerous pranks on the dragons living anywhere near him, constantly escalating the dangerous factors of his pranks in order to garner attention from adults and his peers (even if it was negative attention). He also used it as a way to get revenge on the bullies who would pick on him frequently after his "pranks" went awry and hurt them or others around them. Pranks evolved into stunts, and sometimes even direct attacks when it was possible, which would often result in him being reported and detained by the Kingdom's guard, and having to be brought home (with a hefty sum paid for bail for his crimes) by his ailing parents. All the while, he hid his deeply-rooted insecurities about his health and bullying by putting on a face about being "all jokes" while getting back at his aggressors with more vicious pranks and cuts in his parent's budgets and pride for him. ---- Tiburón Description: Tiburón is a male Seawing/Nightwing hybrid, and is the Head of the Tranquility Guard. Powers: Stuff go here Background: Stuff go here The following characters are adoptable (meaning they were created by ENW, but will not be played by him after the group opens): Aurelio Description: Aurelio is a male Sandwing, and is the Radiance Master of Trade. Powers: Stuff go here Background: Formerly a gypsy, he was promoted to the position ? years ago for his renowned business practices. However, despite all of his apparent success following his caravan years, Aurelio still struggles with inner turmoil from the guilt he feels about losing his only daughter and all of his childhood friends during a sandstorm. ---- ??? Description: ??? is a (male/female) Nightwing, and although he/she travels through all 3 kingdoms annually, he/she hails from Erudite (subject to change). Powers: Fire-breath, ability to read minds, strong sense of smell, infectious saliva Background: Stuff go here